Hilbert (game)
Hilbert is the male protagonist in Black and White. He is the counterpart to Hilda. He is often referred to as Black, while his counterpart, Hilda, is often referred to as White. Appearance Hilbert is a tall, thin boy. He has medium length, messy mud brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black T-shirt underneath a sky blue jacket that has a sea blue neck and cuffs and a white zip with grey, slightly baggy pants tightened by a black belt with a silver metal buckle. He also wears a scarlet red cap that has a black Poké Ball logo, a scarlet red pair of shoes with black panels and white soles, and on his left wrist he wears a blue Xtransceiver. He carries a black and blue messenger bag with a large white Poké Ball in the center. Personality Once his father left he has been a quiet and mute 14 year old boy. Biography Games Black and White Not much is known about his past before the events of Pokémon Black and White. There is little information in the game. When he was a younger child his father ran out on them to pursue his dream in becoming a Pokémon master. While fighting Team plasma, One of the grunt says "Hey kid you look like smaller version of my friend. Are you related to him?" and If you lose the battle the grunt will say before you black out "You're even as weak as him!" This shows that maybe one of his relatives joined Team Plasma during their Pokémon journey. This most likely suits his father because of the plasma grunt saying how the character looks like him and is weak as him. So it is the assumption that his father was a weak Pokémon trainer and soon joined Team Plasma on his journey. Another reference while talking to Bianca is how they played hide and go seek a lot as little kids and Cheren saying he is too old for that. Black 2 and White 2 This character is mentioned many times in this game but there is only little information on his location. Sometime after the events of Pokémon Black and White, N came back and Hilbert went to another region (Most likely Johto) to stop him from doing any more harm to another region. The reason why he most likely Johto is because there was a reference saying that he "Disappeared by the ghost towers" The burned tower in Johto is often referred to as the Ghost tower in Pokémon Crystal. It is the tower where the legendary dogs were found. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. In Pokémon Black and White an old lady said he was a extremely well legendary Pokémon catcher which most likely means he went to another region to find N but instead got distracted in finding the other regions legendary Pokémon. Anime Hilbert makes an apperance in Pokemon Generations. Manga Hilbert has 5 manga counterparts. Adventures Hilbert has a counterpart named Black. He lives in Nuvema Town with his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. He also met White, a girl who is the president of the BW Agency, and he was hired by her because he had a male Tepig, and the BW Agency had a female Tepig, and the director wanted both a male and a female Tepig. Be the Best! B+W BW: Meetings with the Legends BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder Shin}} B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ Sprites Pokémon Trivia *Ash Ketchum's attire in Unova seems to be based on Hilbert's clothes. *At the Pokemon Black & White Tour in the Pokemon Black & White demos he was referred as "Blair" **Before the release of the games, he was also referred to as simply "Black." *Even though he and his counterpart Hilda do not appear in the sequel of Black and White, they are mentioned by several characters in the game that met them in the first part of the game. *Hilbert's mother and Nate/Rosa's mother knew each other since childhood. It is also known that Hilbert/Hilda's mother was a Pokémon trainer and Rosa/Nate's mother was a Pokémon nurse that worked at a Pokémon Center. *The whereabouts of his father are not told in-game, but he is said to be a Pokémon trainer on a journey, similar to Ash's father. *Hilbert's anime counterpart has currently not made any cameos in the Best Wishes! Pokémon Movies. Gallery Victini-Liberty_Garden_Island.png|Liberty Garden Island artwork with Victini, Hilbert and Hilda. Team Plasma looming.png|Ghetsis and Team Plasma looming over Hilbert, Cheren, Amanita and civilians. Battle_Subway_artwork.png|Battle Subway artwork Category:Generation V characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Protagonists